The Cold and the Warm
by smillingotakugirl
Summary: You should never judge a book by its cover. She was the social outcast.He was always the popular one."Never seen you before," he spoke trying to make conversation. "Funny I thought you would have notice my hair," she chuckled. SasuSaku one-shot


The Cold and the Warm

My iPod has yet to realize Sasuke and Sakura's names are capitalized.

Please note my iPod is the typing monkey not me.

Please welcome Sasori-chan to do the disclaimer

Sasori: I'm not even in this story.

Me: Stop whining I could of chosen someone else!

Sasori: like who? No one is cooler than me *inserts smirk*

Me:*inserts glare* I control you I might just give you a story where

your covered in honey and run through bee hives.

Sasori: you wouldn't

Me: I would

Sasori: *sweat drops, she doesn't own naruto.

Me: huh I can't here you say it louder!

Sasori: SHE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO, but if I did everyone would be my puppets XP

Me: UHhh well enjoy XD

He was always the popular one. Every girl wanted to be with him, and most guys wanted to be like cool, emotionless exterior made every girl swoon. He was indeed an Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

She was the social outcast. Her big forehead, her emerald eyes, and her pink hair. She was always just one of the guys. No guy ever wanted to date her anyway. She never wore revealing outfits she dressed modest. Her hair was short just about reaching her shoulders. She took martial art classes instead of cheerleading like most girls. She was indeed a Haruno, Sakura Haruno indeed.

The health teacher Tsunade was by far her favorite teacher. Tsunade had taking the roll of mother to sakura because her real mother had abandoned her years ago. Tsunade had taught Sakura everything she knew and now she just watched her young apprentice in awe.

"Sakura," she snapped "stop daydreaming and concentrate on the injection site.""Hai Tsunade-sama," sometime this girl just went off in her own little world sometimes. She chuckled "Sakura I know this is always a tricky subject with you but maybe you should have more of a social life?"she reasoned. She just stared at the pinkette waiting for a reply, she was completely lost in though. "Tsunade I appreciate the concern but I am happy where my life is at the time, ''Tsunade just chuckled and waved her off dismissively."We are done today Sakura the bell will ring any second for your next class." "Arigatou," she bowed, and made her way to art.

"Sasuke come with me." "Oh come here sexy thing." Today his fan girls were being worse than usual. They wouldn't leave him alone. He was always chased by girls trying to get his money or his looks and frankly he was tired of it. "hn, go away, "he grunted as a girl latched her arm around his shoulder. "Why," they squealed. "Hn go away," he forced out. They were disappointed but agreed none the less. "Uhh what is up with the female population now a days?" He just kept walking to class with his head held high.

Sasuke walked into to his art class late...again. It was so frequent that his teacher didn't even mind. Sai Aoi was one of the top painters in the fire country, he was so good his paintings looked like they could come to life. Sasuke approached his seat only to find a red-head in a mini skirt, which was riding up way to far, was cooing seductively at him. "Sasuke-kun if you want I'll let you paint me," " no Karin just no." everyone gasped in shock Karin was one of the most popular girls in school and Sasuke just shot her down like that. He ignored the stares and made his way back to the only seat. He moved next to the pinkette and just smirked. "Never seen you before," he spoke trying to make conversation. "Funny I thought you would have notice my hair," she chuckled. "Hn what's your name?" she turned to him and smiled," my name is Sakura Haruno." "Sasuke Uchiha," he grunted out "nice to meet you Sasuke," and with that she turned back to her work.

Sasuke had never met a girl like this before, she didn't judge his cold demeanor, she never was clingy towards him or even asked him out. She was really something different. A small clink was herd. "shit," he just turned and looked at her. A prominent blush adorned her face, her eyes were like deep pools of emerald that captivated him, her lips were perfectly shaped and plump, her cute as a button nose. Dare he say it she was gorgeous. He couldn't help but stare. Panic flushed through him as she might catch him starring. He whipped his head to the side earning a loud pop at his haste movements. "Shit," he grunted out. The pop was loud enough that sakura turned her head in confusion. She took one glance and noticed he had a mild case of whiplash. "Here," she put small, delicate hand on his neck and began to massage it. He tensed up at first but as soon as he became comfortable with her hands on his neck he was quite relaxed. "Just a mild case of whiplash, in a couple of minutes you should be all better." He just stared at her like she was some kind of alien. Where was she all his life? Her smile, her personality, she was just perfect.

Time flew by as the pinkette captivated him in conversation, naturally he didn't say much but it was still nice. "You know Uchiha-San you don't talk much," she giggled. "Sasuke,"he stated. "Huh?" the look etched In her face was pure confusion. "Call me Sasuke," he stated."ok Sasuke-san," she smiled cheerily. He groaned out loud obviously this girl wasn't getting it. "Kun don't call me San it makes me sound old," "fine Sasuke-kun," she pouted. She really did look adorable. Her eyeglasses were bugging him though, why did she wear them when it seemed to him she didn't need them? "Sakura why do you wear glasses when you obviously do not need them?" She blushed a color of crimson that matched Karin's hair. "Well I uh, my uh, my dad makes me," she stuttered out. "He said I should focus on my education then drawing attention to myself," she sighed. Sasuke just stared at her. If this was her dad protecting her from boys he could see why, she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Sakura do you want to maybe hang put at my place after school?" She gave him a big smile "of course," and with that the last bell of the day rang. Sasuke and sakura walked out of art and into the parking lot.

2 months later

They had a routine now after the end of the day they would go to one of their houses. Sasuke lived alone and Sakura's dad was busy with work. "Sakura do you want to go up to my room and study?" Sasuke asked. "sure, uhh where is it?" she grinned sheepishly at him. She had seen his room once before but she had never actually been in it. "follow me he, try not to get lost because I'm not looking for you if you do," he mocked. She just pouted and crossed her arms. He held thedoor earning a thank you from the pinkette. He lied down on his bed and shut his eyes for a minute while she looked around. The smell of cherry blossoms filled his nose. Wait he didn't smell like flowers ever. He opened his eyes to see Sakura's face inches above his. Their lips were almost touching and it was driving him insane. "wake up Sasuke-kun," she cooed. The next thing she knew his strong arms circled her waist. "Sakura... Will you be my girlfriend?" "Ye yes," she stuttered out. Her crush just asked her out, "ah cloud 9 is pure bliss," her inner cheered out. "Of course Sasuke-kun I would love to be your girlfriend."

The end

Please review

I'm sorry to all Karin fans I just needed a fan girl and right now she is the only one I can think of. I am indeed a Sakura fan. Temari is awesome too. I think Sakura would be prettier if she dressed like Temari when they were genings, just with a longer skirt. But alas I can't change Naruto because I do not own it.


End file.
